The present invention relates generally to the field of user interface functions, and more particularly to displaying overlapping text elements using a text scroll control bar.
Electronic devices such as cellular phones, smart phones, mobile phones, Wi-Fi phones, laptop computers, tablet computers, netbooks, handheld computers, personal organizers, e-reading devices, gaming devices and the like, may provide a graphical user interface that allows users to easily interact with the various functionalities of the electronic device. Many graphical user interfaces provide a zoom feature, which allows a user to increase or decrease the size of an object on the display. A zooming feature may be useful when the viewing information is larger than the screen size. Alternatively, a zooming feature may be useful when the viewing information is significantly smaller than the screen size, making either text or figure details difficult to visualize.